Surprise
by Fizzybugster
Summary: Five years after the end of the movie, Anna and Kristoff are happily married. But the day before a ball at the palace, Kristoff's parents come looking for him, wondering what happened to their little boy that the left on a doorstep so many years before.
1. Prolouge

Surprise

1/18/13

This story is about Kristoff's parents, if you aren't already aware. If I've missed some major cannon plot detail, please let me know.

All characters belong to Disney

**Prolouge**

It was difficult leaving their little Kristoff on the doorstep, but it had to be done. Erik couldn't afford to have one child on his meager pay being an ice harvester, let alone three. So the fourth had to go.

Lina hesitated there, looking at the house of the family she was about to trust the life of her youngest child with. It wasn't grand, but they had far more than she did. Why _did_ they have to give him up? She only had one other son, and Alexander had been so excited when they announced that it was a boy.

"Can't we keep him? We can scrape by; we're so used to doing it already. Kristina and I won't need new dresses for a year or two, and you know that Alex would be so happy to have someone to play with."

Her husband looked at the sleeping child, so tiny and red. Little Kristoff was born a whole two weeks before he was expected, and Erik knew they didn't have the resources to take care of a premature baby. "You know why, Lina. We can't take care of him; he'd die."

"But he's gotten stronger already. He'll live to be a big, useful boy!"

"But we can't ensure that! We don't know if he'll live until tomorrow!" Erik sighed, "His best chance is here, in Arendelle. Not out in the middle of the woods, with no one to help if he gets sick. Kristoff is too small to survive the winter with us, maybe here he'll survive!"

"But if I give him up I won't see him ever again. I won't see his first steps; I won't hear his first words! He'll grow up without us, and it'll kill me."

"But if we do keep him we wouldn't be able to feed him. We wouldn't be able to clothe him and keep him warm. Here they will be able to do that. Here he will grow up great, where if we keep him and he does survive, he'll be stuck with me, harvesting ice." Erik gestured towards the palace, "He might grow up to work in the palace or something."

"Please Erik, please." She begged, "Please, I can't give up one of my own."

"He'll be loved here just as much as with us,"

Lina was near crying, her lips trembling and her eyes unnaturally shiny with tears. Erik softened.

"We can come back and get him once we have the money, if you want. Or, if we can't come until he's grown, we can find him and see all of the great things he's done. We _will_ see him again."

"But I want to see him grow up; I want to see him grow into a man."

"We just can't. Let's do all we can as parents, and give him his best chance, okay?"

Lina's voice was soft and trembled, "Okay."

She wrapped Kristoff in another blanket, and tucked the note she had written earlier inside the folds.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs._

_ His name is Kristoff._

_Lina and Erik_


	2. Chapter 1

Surprise

1/18/14

This takes place five years after the end of the movie, which would make Anna 23 and Kristoff 26.

All characters belong to Disney

**Chapter One**

_Twenty six years later_

Erik and Lina had an empty nest. With their three children married, they found that they had more money and time to themselves, and didn't know what to do with all of it. Lina bought that dress that she had been eyeing, and Erik got a new ice pick which he swore made him twice as productive.

But there was something that was gnawing at Lina's side. Her husband had promised to take her back to Arendelle to see what had happened to Kristoff a week ago, and today was the day they were to take the journey.

Lina was devastated the few months after she had left him there, alone. She had hoped that the people that lived there had taken Kristoff in and had loved him. She celebrated his first birthday like she was mourning his death. She moped around the whole house, but slowly, she recovered, and she only acknowledged her boy with a worried afterthought.

Today was different, though. Today she would get, or at least work towards getting, the answers she had always wanted. She allowed herself to wander about him, and she fantasized about all of the things he might have grown up to be.

'He could be an artisan,' she thought, 'making and selling beautiful things.'

'He could be working at the palace,' she theorized, 'seeing the princess and queen every day.'

That last idea threw her train of thought askew. She remembered the scandal five years before, when the tyrant Hans almost killed the Queen and left the Princess for dead. She remembered hearing about Queen Elsa's terrifying powers, and how when she came back, she was beloved by everyone. Elsa was by far, the best queen Lina had ever known, though she had never been to Arendelle while it was under her rule.

That would change today. Today she would go to Arendelle, and she would see her boy. Lina could hardly wait.

The trip didn't take very long, and they were in the city before noon. It might look like they lived in the middle of nowhere from their cabin, but the journey only took an hour and a half by horseback.

Erik and Lina eventually found themselves where they had left Kristoff all those years before, but the house had been torn down, and a newer, bigger one stood in its place.

"Should we ask about him here?" Lina asked her husband.

He shrugged, "It couldn't hurt."

So they knocked on the large wooden door, and waited. The door opened minutes later, revealing a well dressed young woman. "Hello." She said, but it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"Yes. Hello." Lina answered, "Do you happen to know of someone named Kristoff. We're looking for him."

"Kristoff?"

"Yes, Kristoff."

"Of course I know of Kristoff! He's very well known in these parts."

"He is?" she asked, unable to believe what this woman has said.

"Oh yes. You'll find him in the palace."

"The palace?"

"Yes," She said slowly, starting to become annoyed with this woman she didn't know, "anything else?"

"no"

The door shut in her face.

Erik said his first word for a long time, "Well, I don't think those are the same people we left him with."

Lina gave him a look; "You really don't think so?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Erik helped her down the steps, and they set off, trying to find the palace. From the positioning of the houses, they weren't able to see it, so they went in the opposite direction.

They walked for a long time, before turning around and seeing that it was behind them, and that they had been walking the wrong way the whole time.

"You should have asked that lady for directions." Erik said with a smile.

"I'm going to ask someone how to get there, I don't feel like figuring it out myself." She replied

But, upon inspection, she realized that this street had almost no houses on it, and that there were only children to ask for the way. But then a lady who was crouching with the children stood up, and Lina rushed towards her, growing tired of all these obstacles she had to face to find her son.

"Excuse me." She said, "Can you tell me the way to the palace?"

"You've come to the right person, then." The woman said, "I'll take you."

"No, no. You only need to tell us and then we'll be off."

The woman laughed, "I know where the palace is, and it would be bad manners to show you the way if I could just take you."

"Oh, you're too kind."

This stranger walked in front of them, and Lina got a good look at her. She was pretty, no doubt. With two red braids and big, blue eyes. Her manners were good, and she was always chattering away about something.

She took them around corners and down long streets until the palace was just ahead.

"Here you are," she said, "just wondering, are you new in Arendelle?"

"We were here once before, many years ago, but not for long." Erik replied.

"Oh, well there's a ball at the palace tomorrow, open to the public, that I'm sure you would enjoy." She smiled, "You should come."

"Wouldn't the Queen mind us being there, we weren't invited."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She replied.

"We'll think about it." Erik said.

"Good"

"Oh, I've forgotten my manners!" Lina exclaimed, "I'm Lina, and this is my husband Eric. What's your name?"

"I'm Anna." She said, before walking in the other direction.


	3. Chapter 2

Surprise

1/19/14

I'm going to try to post a new chapter every day, but I'm not sure if that's going to happen. I already have the next chapter written though, so there _will_ be an update tomorrow. This story won't be very long, five chapters (maybe) at most.

All characters belong to Disney

**Chapter Two**

They didn't take the invitation to the ball very seriously, because they had received no formal papers saying that they had been invited. The matter would have been dealt with differently if they had, but they hadn't, so Lina and Erik both decided not to go.

It wasn't like they were fit to go anyway. Lina didn't have a dress fit to wear in front of the royal family, and Erik hadn't brought his nice suit (not that he had one).

They walked down the busy path and through the front gates. Lina was surprised when the guards didn't stop them. They had always been told that the gates were closed, and didn't expect to waltz in like they did. Queen Elsa had made many changes during her rule, though, and she supposed that this was one of them.

The two of them came into a large courtyard of sorts, and stood confused. There were so many doors, so many pathways. How should they know where to go? There were so many places that Kristoff might be! But then a large group walked past them, and a woman at the front shouted, "Palace tours, this way!"

Palace tours? Since when did they do that?

Lina dragged Erik in the direction of the group.

"What are you doing, Lina?" He asked, "We need to find Kristoff, not take a tour."

They joined the group, and Lina turned to her husband, "We don't know where we're going. This'll give us a start."

Lina's logic was sound, and Erik could find no further objection.

They walked on the outside of the group, looking at every palace guard and servant. They hoped that they would know Kristoff if they saw him.

"Erik," Lina said, "We don't even know what he looks like. How are we supposed to find him if we have no idea what he looks like?"

"Nonsense, he'll look like us!"

Lina gave a small smile, "The fisherman's daughter doesn't look anything like her parents."

Erik gave her a confused look, "Our town has a fisherman?"

"Yes, we have a fisherman! Where do you think we get the fish from?"

"I don't know. They just sort of… appear."

Lina laughed, "I married an idiot!"

Their conversation stopped as they entered the doors to the palace, and found themselves in a lavishly decorated hallway.

The woman Lina assumed was the guide spoke, "this," she gestured around her, "is the entrance hall. It is one of the most expensively decorated places in the palace, besides the ball rooms and dining halls."

They basked in the beauty for a minute more, before the guide said, "If you'll follow me please."

They walked through too many halls to count, with the tour guide giving interesting facts about the history of each room while they walked. Lina and Erik weren't paying attention to any of that. They were looking for Kristoff, and when there were no guards or servants in the room, they were looking at all the gorgeous decorations.

Their guide took them into the portrait gallery last, and explained each one to them. They listened to a never ending speech about the first king, the second king, and on and on and on. Erik and Lina were only paying half attention to her until they finally came to a beautiful portrait of Queen Elsa. She was standing upright, with the crown on her head and her cape cascading in front of her.

"This, as you all should know, is Queen Elsa. It was painted a week after her coronation five years ago. Some interesting trivia, her coronation dress was actually lost while she was going up the North Mountain, so it had to be re-created for this occasion."

"Now, if you'll follow me, I have one more portrait to show you."

She led them through several more halls, and they came to a less formal portrait. "This is Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna."

Lina and Erik were shocked. It was Anna. The Anna who had shown them the way. In the portrait she was wearing a much more formal gown than they had seen her in today, and her red heir was put up instead of hanging down in braids.

The princess had invited them to a ball! Lina couldn't believe it. This changed everything. They had to go now.

"Erik, we have to go the ball now. We can't turn down an invitation from the Princess."

"I know."

"We need to go shopping."

"I know."

The guide was blabbering on, and Erik picked up one thing. "a portrait of the Princess and her husband is being commissioned, but it's not finished yet. It should be up later this fall."

Husband? Anna was married? What?

This day was just full of surprises.

They exited the palace, and it was later than they expected. They had to find a place to stay for the night. They couldn't look any longer for Kristoff.

"Come on, Lina. Let's go find an inn."

They did, and they both fell asleep wondering what would be in store for them tomorrow. If only they knew.


	4. Chapter 3

Surprise

1/19/14

Hello everybody! I just wanted to say that this story is getting WAY more views than I expected, and I'm so thankful for all of you. And if you didn't enjoy it, that's cool too. Tell me what I can do to get better and I'll try my best.

Shoutout to:

Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff

Crazy Cowgirl Cassie

Crossoverauthor12484

Dresss4ever

Elephanza

QuikChik

& Karts of Sugar Rush

For writing reviews and giving me feedback. Thank you!

All characters belong to Disney.

**Chapter Three**

Lina woke up before Erik did, and her mind wasn't on the ball that was later today, it was on Kristoff. He would almost certainly be there. He worked in the palace, and the servants and guards would be there serving and protecting the guests.

She wondered what exactly he did. He was probably a guard, she thought, they wouldn't hire as many men as they would women to be servants.

She was also excited to see the ballroom. The tour didn't take them there, and she was told it was even grander than the entrance hall.

Erik didn't wake up much later, and they quickly got ready so that they would have time to find something to wear before they had to leave for the ball. Erik gave the innkeeper money for another night, and then they set off.

There was a lane in the middle of town that had a large market for things like clothes and trinkets. They had noticed it the day before, and they decided to go there for clothes first.

There were many shops, and they didn't have much time, so they split up. Erik went in one direction to get his suit, and Lina went in another to find a dress.

She had a small budget, and she wanted to get the best dress she could. She found many that were to her liking, but they were all too small, too big, or too expensive. This market was obviously for people who had more money than they did, but she was determined. When Lina wanted something, she got it.

She was running out of time, and Lina had to find something to wear. She couldn't just go the handmade cotton dress she had on, it wasn't appropriate for an event like this.

She walked into the last shop she had time for, and looks at all of the dresses. There had to be one here.

She started to finger through the different dresses on the shelves, most were too expensive for her, but then she came across a blue one.

It was beautiful, it was simple, and made of a jewel toned blue silk. There were almost no embellishments, which made it in her price range. She knew she couldn't find better anywhere else, so she bought it.

She left the shop, and she met with Erik, who had bought the cheapest suit he could find. They decided not to buy any food, because they assumed that the royal family would feed them at the ball, and they went back to the inn to get had made

It didn't take long, because they didn't have much to do, and they left for the palace. Unfortunately, the inn that they were staying in was at the edge of town, and they had over a mile to walk. They had to ask for directions more than once, but in a little less than an hour, they reached the palace gates.

They were let in, and they followed the crowd to the ballroom. They were prepared for a lot, but when they stepped in, they were in awe. It was beautiful. It was simply decorated, but Lina could tell the cost of the room must have been great, because the craftsmanship was exquisite.

She looked at the crowd. Was he here?

She looked at the guards, and the servants floating around the room with trays full of finger foods. None of them looked like she imagined Kristoff might. She was filled with disappointment and doubt. What if he wasn't here? What if she was wrong the whole time?

Everyone was milling about the room. The music hadn't started yet because the royal family hadn't been introduced. Lina stood awkwardly at the fringes of the room. Everyone here was a resident of Arendelle, and knew other people in the room. Erik was hitting it off with a couple at the other end of the room. But Lina wasn't in the mood.

A loud high pitched voice broke the constant him of conversation in the room, "Hi everybody! Hello. Hi."

There were servents rushing about, trying to look inconspicuous, "Where are you? Come back!"

Then a gleam below her caught her attention. It was a snowman.

"Hi." It said. _It said. _"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

It waved its wooden hands at her, and she absorbed it all.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A TAKING SNOWMAN!" all of the voices in the room stopped, and looked at her.

A wide circle had formed around the snowman, Olaf, and a woman next to her said, "You're new here, aren't you?"

Lina looked at her with wide eyed. She nodded.

"You'll get used to him. He's actually kind of nice." She looked at Olaf, "the royal family took him in five years ago, after, _you know."_

Lina nodded some more, "I'm- I'm gonna-"

She ran to her husband as fast as she could. These were crazy people! A taking snowman? Snowmen aren't supposed to talk!

Erik was just as shocked as her, but then he started nodding knowingly.

"What? What are you doing?" Lina asked.

"The Queen probably made him." He explained, "There's no other explanation."

Everything made more sense now that she had an explanation, no matter how probable that explanation was.

"Okay" she said slowly.

Olaf had since been taken from the room, and everyone had gone back to normal conversation.

A servant stood up at the head of the room and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped talking.

"Now it is my pleasure," he said, "to introduce the royal family."

"Please welcome her royal highness, Queen Elsa."

The woman from the portraits walked from the left side of the room to the center and stood proudly. She was much prettier than her portraits made her out to be. She was much paler than Lina thought she would be, and she was wearing a pale blue dress that she hadn't seen before.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before the servant spoke up, "Now, please welcome their royal highnesses Princess Anna,"

Lina smiled, knowing that she had met her before.

"And Prince Kristoff."

Wait, what? What did he just say? Prince?

Anna and Kristoff walked out and smiled.

Lina and Erik were shocked. Lina took a step back and gasped. Their jaws hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 4

Surprise

1/30/14

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.

I am thinking about writing a short one shot companion story after this is finished. It would be about Kristoff and Anna while all this is going on. What do you think?

Thank you for being patient with me and enjoy.

All characters belong to Disney.

**Chapter Four**

Erik was delighted. He couldn't have imagined better for his boy, and he obviously loved Anna. He watched them dance, and he saw the way Kristoff looked at Anna when she wasn't paying attention. He was so much bigger than she was, but he was gentle with her.

This was the best thing he could imagine for his son. Not him being prince, though that was a perk, but him finding someone he so obviously loved.

Lina wasn't reacting quite like Erik was. No, she was taking the news much differently.

After they were introduced, she stood frozen to her spot for a good ten minutes afterwards. People were milling about, staring at her an obviously wondering what she was doing. Was she surprised that the royal family actually showed up? It had been known that they would. Was she _still_ freaking out about Olaf? Really?

She wasn't worried about any of that; she was concentrating on her son. Since the family had been introduced, Kristoff and his _wife_ started to dance. Lina was watching them quietly.

Wife was such a weird word, and Lina had a hard time wrapping her head around it. Her boy was married? When did that happen?

He being married wasn't really that surprising to her. He was twenty six years old for god's sake; she and Erik were married when they were both just twenty. It still came as a shock to her though, because she didn't know. She didn't know how or when they met. She didn't know how her little boy had fallen in love. But what hurt her most was that she wasn't there for the wedding.

She was his mother; she should have been in the front row, crying onto her husband's shoulder as the ceremony went on. But she wasn't. She was more out of the loop than she wanted to be.

People were still looking at her because she was still standing motionless. She didn't really care. if they knew what she was going through inside they would be doing the same thing.

But now she had to do something, if she stood still for much longer she would draw the attention of Kristoff. She didn't want to face him yet; she was still getting over everything that had happened the few hours before. If he came up to her now everything would spill out and he would think she was crazy. And it would cause a scene too. It wouldn't be an ideal reunion.

Erik had been waiting patiently by her side while all this was happening inside her head, and she finally noticed him.

"Come on, we need to dance." She said.

"Why? I kind of enjoy just standing around. We should move to the edges of the room, though. I think we're annoying people, you know. Standing in the middle of the room."

"Ugh. Stop being annoying and come on."

Lina grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest wall. Some people were hanging around there, talking and making polite conversation. Some people even came up to Lina and tried to talk to her, but she wasn't interested.

They moved to a corner that no one was in and started talking. "What are we going to do, Erik?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't just go up to him and say 'Hey we're your parents.' He'll think we're nuts and send us away."

Erik hadn't thought about that before. When they first set off to find him, they thought he might be a peasant or something. They didn't even know if he was still in Arendelle. But now they had discovered that he was actual royalty. Things weren't so simple anymore.

"You're right." He said. "I haven't thought about that."

"We should wait until tomorrow"

"And how are we supposed to get to him?"

"We'll arrange a meeting with the queen. She could tell us what we need to know; point us in the right direction."

Erik paused, "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea."

"Something's bothering you." Lina said.

He smiled, "you know me too well."

She nodded encouragingly

"I don't know. I just thought we would see him tonight."

"You know that I want to see him just as much as you do." She said, "But we have no other choice, unless you want to make a scene."

Erik sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Lina said, "We should dance."

"Yeah," he held out his hand as a new song started to play, "May I have this dance?"

Lina took it, "It would be my honor."

Erik led her to the center of the room. They danced for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 5

Surprise

1/31/14

This story is almost over; I only have one or two chapters left. I have decided to write the companion piece, so look out for that. I'm not sure how soon I'll get that up though, I'm hoping to make it a little bit longer than I'm used to.

All characters belong to Disney

**Chapter Five**

They had returned to the inn early the next morning, and neither of them had gotten much sleep. At six Lina decided that they had waited long enough, and told Erik change out of his night clothes. They were on the street by six thirty.

They maneuvered through the winding roads, coming to the gates. They joined the crowds, pushing through into the courtyard. But there they stopped.

They didn't know what to do now, because neither of them had needed to arrange and audience with the queen before, and they didn't know where to start. There were so many servants and workers walking that they could ask, and some of them might not even know how to arrange to meet the queen themselves. Lina had no way of knowing if any of them had ever even seen her.

Finally, Erik decided to approach a servant walking out of the castle.

"Hello," the servant stoped, "where should I ask about seeing the Queen?" He asked.

"Oh! You want to see the Queen? What for?" she asked. She seemed surprised that someone had approached her.

"My wife and I have some business we would like to discuss with her."

"What sort of business?"

"Um." Erik sighed, "We're looking for someone."

"Ah."

She stood there for a moment in silence

"Well…"

"Oh yes! If you want to see the queen you'll have to arrange a meeting. You need to see Kai."

"Who's Kai?"

"A good friend of the royal family's. He's in the portrait gallery at the moment. He can help you."

"Thank you."

She waved in the direction of the main doors, "Follow me."

Erik grabbed Lina's arm and led her in the direction that the servant was taking them in. They entered the castle, and she quickly led them to the portrait gallery. They had seen it before on the tour, but this time things were busier and lighter. Servants were dusting the furniture, fluffing the pillows on the couches, and dusting the frames. People were laughing and talking. It was a much better atmosphere than the stuffy and formal tour they had taken.

There was one servant with a list overseeing them all. He was talking the others, telling some of them what to do and telling jokes, when Erik and Lina approached him the others scurried.

"These people are looking to arrange a meeting with the queen." the servant who'd led them there said.

"Oh indeed?" he nodded his head, he looked at the servant and said "you may go, Cecily."

Cecily hurried away and they were left alone to talk with Kai.

"You want to meet with the queen?" he asked.

"Yes." Erik replied

"And you want to see her because…"

"We're looking for someone."

"And you think she can help?"

"I know she can,"

"Huh," he nodded again, "well, I can't stop you if you're determined. When were you hoping to meet her?"

"Today"

"I'm not sure that's possible, sir."

"It's not?"

"No sir, she's the queen, she's very busy."

Erik heard a woman's voice behind him, "I am?"

He looked, and saw a woman with blond, almost white hair. The Queen.

Kai bowed his head, "my lady,"

Erik and Lina were both very quick to follow his lead. They bowed their heads and remained quiet.

Lina had been observing the palace and its inhabitants during Erik's conversation with Kai, and she observed the queen now, too. She was very regal looking, her posture perfect, and her head held very high. But she didn't look proud; she looked young. Were they really family now? Lina could hardly believe that she had any connection at all with this royal woman.

She smiled, and then looked at her visitors, "You wanted to arrange a meeting with me?"

"Yes! Yes we did." Erik said with the loudest voice he could muster, "If that's not too much trouble."

"No, none at all. I've already finished everything I needed to, and I have time for you."

"Oh, yes thank you Queen Elsa."

"Please, call me Elsa." She said, "You can follow me."

She led them through halls that Lina and Erik had never been down before. They weaved their way through the castle until the Queen stopped at a door. She opened it and led them inside.

It was an office, as Lina expected. It was simply furnished, a wooden desk and two chairs in the front. There was a coronation painting on the far wall that Lina assumed was of the Queen's father. Behind the desk were doors that were opened to a balcony, letting the spring air in.

Elsa motioned for them to sit in the chars, and she leaned against the desk. She nodded her head, as if saying _'Go on.'_

Lina took a deep breath. She didn't know how she was going to do this.

Erik spoke before she did, "We're looking for our son." He explained.

"Why? What happened?" Elsa asked.

"We had to leave him in Arendelle when he was little. We were poor; we couldn't afford to keep a child."

"So you left him here? Why did you come back?"

Lina picked up the conversation, "That happened years ago, and we were hoping that we could see him once. We're looking for some resolution."

"But how do I come into this?"

"We think that you know him."

"Do I? What is his name?"

Lina hesitated. She looked at Erik, he nodded.

She looked back at the Queen, "Kristoff."


	7. Chapter 6

Surprise

By Fizzybugster

2/5/14

Only one chapter left! I've had so much fun with this story, and I'm so thankful that everyone ejoyed it as much as I did. Thanks for all the support.

All characters belong to Disney

**Chapter Six**

Everything was silent. Lina would have been able to hear a pin drop.

Elsa stood straight up. Her back was straight; as stiff as a board. She was opening and closing her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but was deciding against it. She finally said in a quiet voice, "_Kristoff?!"_

Lina nodded nervously, her hands shooting out from her sides, grasping blindly for Erik's hand. She finally found it; cold and clammy. She didn't think she was doing any better.

Elsa was still standing there, scrutinizing their faces, probably trying to find resemblances to the man she knew. She walked slowly behind her desk, never taking her eyes off of the couple, and picked up a picture that was sitting there. She reached across the desk and offered it to them.

"_This_ Kristoff?"

Erik took hold of the picture and held it in front of him so that Lina could see.

Lina had never had a picture of any of her children. They were too poor to hire a photographer, and here she was, holding a picture of her youngest son.

It was a beautiful picture of Kristoff and Anna. He was seated in a sled with Anna, who was smiling sweetly. He had a slight grin on his face himself. They were both dressed in winter clothes, and she could see the snow in the background.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Elsa exhaled. She nodded as well, "I can see the resemblance."

"You can?"

"Yeah," she pointed at Erik, "He has your nose."

It was silent again, awkwardness was filling the room.

"You can't see him now, if that's what you're wondering."

Lina looked up sadly, "Why not?"

"Anna and I have a meeting soon, and he's up the North Mountain."

"When's the soonest we can see him? Please."

Elsa bit her lip, "He should be back before tonight, and you can meet him then."

"Thank you! Thank you."

"Now, I have work to do. If you could just…"

"Leave?" Lina got up, "yeah."

They walked themselves to the door, and just before they left Elsa said, "And one more thing, do you want to see Anna as well?"

Lina replied, "Yes. Please."

They walked out of the door.

They got out of the castle, and they didn't know what to do next, they were finally guaranteed to meet their son, but they had to wait for another two or three hours until that happened.

They went back into the main square. They looked around, but they were just wasting time. They couldn't wait until they could go back, and the anxiousness must have been visible on their faces, because multiple people came up to them asking if they were okay.

They went into a little café on the corner, and had lunch. They spent as much time there as possible, but they came out they realized that only an hour had passed. This would be a slow day.

They walked around some more, talking about that picture Elsa showed them. They discussed what they would say. And hour was left.

Lina shopped. She bought a dress out of boredom. Thirty minutes.

They met a street artist. They talked. Fifteen minutes.

They started walking towards the castle. It would take ten minutes to get there, and Lina wanted to be there before Kristoff.

They walked towards the castle and through the empty courtyard. Elsa was at the front door to let them past the guards.

"He's in the ballroom."

Dang it! They were too late to be there before him.

"I haven't told him anything yet. I just told him someone was here to meet him." She said.

She led them to the ballroom doors, she stopped.

"Anna's in there too."

She gave them both a small smile, and walked further down the hall, leaving them alone to face their son and his wife.

They both put their hands on the knobs, and flung the door open.

Kristoff and Anna were standing in the middle of the room. Their backs were facing them, and with the loud noise of the doors opening, they turned to face them.

Kristoff took them in, with a look of surprise on his face. He didn't know them. Why should he? They left him on a doorstep when he wasn't even one. Lina wanted to go back; they had no right to be here. But Erik, who had a good grip on her hand, pulled her forward.

Erik came in front of them. One couple facing another.

"Hello" Erik said.

"Um. Hi." Kristoff replied.

They stared at each other. Erik wondering what he would say next, and Kristoff wondering what these strangers were doing in the castle at this hour.

During this silence, Lina noticed Anna looking at Erik with a confused expression on her face. Erik hadn't noticed yet, because his eyes were glued on Kristoff.

Anna continued to watch them in silence. Looking from Kristoff to Erik, and back to Kristoff. Then she focused on one thing, Erik's nose.

Her eyes widened. Realization dawned on her face. She had figured it out.

She looked at Lina with wide eyes, and mouthed the words, '_what?'_

What, indeed. Lina had to quickly decide what her next move was.

She mouthed the words, '_tell him,'_ back.

Anna tugged on Kristoff's arm, breaking him out of the staring mach with Erik. She pulled him down, and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened, and he looked back at his father

He stood in silence for a moment, then said, "Wait, What?"


	8. IMPORTANT

**I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY**

Let me repeat that: I am not giving up on this story. I know that it's been about a month since the last update, but a lot of stuff came up with my school and personal life, and I couldn't find time to write. And it hurts me to say this, but the next chapter won't be posted until April 21st. But I have a couple of reasons for that, so hear me out.

I'm going to try to make it up to everyone for making you wait for so long, so I'm having a little competition.

Comment your story ideas and I'll pick ONE and write it. I'll announce the winner in the Authors Note of the next update of 'Surprise'. I want to give everyone a little time to put their story ideas in.

Rules:

The entries must be commented on this story, entries on any of my other stories don't count.

They must be Frozen fanfiction ideas.

All ideas must be commented before April 20th at midnight. Any entered after that will not be counted.

Rated T or under (preferably under).

One shots only.

BE SPECIFIC. I don't want to write something completely different from what you wanted because your comment was vague.

You don't have to have followed or favorited this story to win, but this is for the people that have waited so patiently for the update, so I would appreciate it if you did.

Have fun with it. I will dedicate the story to you, and it will be published before the end of May, I promise.

If no one enters any ideas, or if I don't think that the ideas entered follow the rules, then I will write an epilogue of at least a thousand words in addition to the companion story about Kristoff and Anna.

Thank you for being so patient with me.


End file.
